Missing You Epilog (Part-1)
by Gygit9303
Summary: "Appa, apa Appa mencintai Eomma?" Kim Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sederhana dan menyentuh yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya yang berusia 6 tahun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pikir ia sudah menjelaskan mengapa dirinya dan Yunho tidak pernah menikah meski sudah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun ini kepada putri kecilnya/YAOI (BOY X BOY)/ YUNJAE Family/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Missing You**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Angst, Hurt**

**Length : Two Shot**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**_**AND THIS STORY IS MINE.**_

**Warning : BOY X BOY, MPREG, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

.

.

.

**NO**** LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**-Two Shot- (Bab I)**

.

.

.

"_Appa_, apa _Appa_ mencintai _Eomma_?"

Kim Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sederhana dan menyentuh yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya yang berusia 6 tahun. Ia mundur selangkah dari ambang pintu dan bersandar ke dinding, jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan jawaban Yunho. Ia pikir ia sudah menjelaskan mengapa dirinya dan Yunho tidak pernah menikah meski sudah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun ini kepada putri kecilnya, tapi Ji Yool masih punya pertanyaan dan kali ini giliran Yunho untuk menjawab.

Yunho berdehem, jelas mengulur waktu. Walau bagaimana pun Jaejoong tak mampu beranjak. Ia tidak berniat menguping, tapi saat ia tiba di rumah, ia terpesona karena adegan santai antara ayah dan anak di ruang tengah.

Yunho duduk dikursi sandar berlapis kulit berwarna coklat tampak sangat tampan mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru usang dan kaos rugby biru tua. Dan Ji Yool duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, rambut hitam panjangnya yang menurun dari sang ibu nampak berantakan dalam kepangan yang tak sama, pakaiannya hampir sama seperti pakaian Yunho celana _jeans_ biru usang dan kaos biru tua.

"Yoolie-_ya_, apakah _Appa_ sudah pernah menunjukkan kepadamu foto _Eomma_ saat ia memakai pakaian _yeoja_, saat itu ia kalah taruhan dengan Yoochun _Samchon_?" tanya Yunho, jelas berusaha mengubah topik.

"_Otte_, _Appa_? Apa _Appa_ mencintai _Eomma_?" Ji Yool bersikeras.

'_Jawab pertanyaan itu, Yun. Katakan padanya kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, bahwa kau terpaksa hidup bersama denganku karena aku hamil."_

Jaejoong menahan nafas, menanti jawaban Yunho. Meski pun ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"_Appa_ sangat mencintai _Eomma_... karena telah memberikan kau kepada _Appa_," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata menahan deru emosi. Itu bukan jawaban, melainkan pengelakan. Jaejoong tak tahu mengapa ia masih merasa sedikit terkejut. Yunho tidak akan pernah mengakui mencintainya. Jaejoong tak ingat pernah mendengar kalimat sederhana itu terucap dari bibir Yunho, bahkan tidak saat Ji Yool lahir. Atau sesudahnya, pada hari-hari dan minggu serta tahun yang mengikuti, juga tidak saat mereka bercinta. Saat mereka berbagi gairah yang bisa jadi adalah satu-satunya bagian yang tulus dalam hubungan mereka. Yunho tak pernah memberikan diri sepenuhnya, sebagian hati dan jiwanya tak akan pernah ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Ia bisa memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia menyayangi Jaejoong, Jaejoong penting baginya, mereka adalah keluarga, namun ia tak pernah sanggup mengucapkan...

'_**Aku mencintaimu**_**.'**

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Jaejoong menumpukkan kedua tangan di atas dada kirinya yang kini berdenyut merasakan kepedihan selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia melewatkan separuh dari dua puluh tujuh tahun usianya mencintai Jung Yunho, namun lelaki itu tidak mencintainya. Dan takkan pernah mencintainya.

Ia hidup dalam impian, ingin memercayai suatu hari akan ada perubahan bahwa Yunho akan berubah. Berharap Yunho membuka hati untuknya walau hanya sedikit. Dan melihat siapa diri Jaejoong yang sejati. Namun, sepertinya keinginannya itu hanya menjadi angan-angannya saja. Bahkan, saat ini rasa pedih menusuk merasuki jiwanya saat berpikir ia tak akan pernah memiliki anak lagi dengan lelaki yang ia cintai karena Yunho selalu menggunakan pengaman saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Ia hamil.

Yunho mau bertanggung jawab atas anak yang di kandungnya, tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Dan meski mereka membangun kehidupan bersama, berbagi sejumlah momen yang indah, _namja_ bermata musang itu selalu membentengi dirinya. Seolah mendorong jauh Jaejoong untuk tidak terlibat dalam kehidupannya.

Sejak dulu Jaejoong selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Berusaha merebut perhatian Yunho yang kala itu adalah seorang playboy dan di juluki _'God of Sex'_ oleh para wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya. Tetapi, Jaejoong tak peduli dengan pandangan dan julukan orang lain terhadap Yunho. Yang ia tahu ia mencintai Yunho apa adanya.

Sudah beribu-ribu cara telah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yunho, namun selalu gagal. Yunho tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari sekedar teman satu kelas selama 3 tahun masa SMA-nya. Keraguan merayapi benak Jaejoong perasaannya masih berperang dengan logikanya. Ia selalu bertindak berdasarkan emosinya, melupakan tentang logika. Hingga suatu hari ia ingat tentang keistimewahannya sebagai seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai rahim dan dapat dibuahi. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun memanfaatkan keistimewahaannya itu saat malam perpisahaan sekolah yang diadakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul.

Ia menjebak Yunho.

Mencampurkan minuman milik _namja_ musang itu dengan obat perangsang dosis tinggi.

Menggoda Yunho yang saat itu tengah diselimuti kabut nafsu –pengaruh obat perangsang.

Menuntunnya ke salah satu kamar yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk memiliki Yunho tanpa menyadari bahwa rencananya itu harus dibayarnya dengan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti hatinya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, perlu waktu lama untuk menjadi dewasa, seperti yang sering dikatakan almarhum ibu padanya. Rasa bersalahnya yang terbesar adalah karena menempatkan Ji Yool di tengah pertempurannya dengan Yunho, tapi hal itu tak terelakkan. Ji Yool selalu ada di tengah. Dan akan selalu begitu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Sialan," gumam Jaejoong sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menyekanya dengan kasar. Ia harus melupakan masa lalu dan berfokus ke masa depan. Memastikan putrinya memiliki hubungan yang indah dan penuh kasih sayang dengan sang ayah adalah hal terpenting baginya. Dalam jangka panjang, Jaejoong hanya berharap lebih baik jika Ji Yool tumbuh dengan kedua orangtua di sisinya.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan sembari menyeka sudut mata doenya yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho dan Ji Yool yang masih asik melihat album foto.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari album foto begitu telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Hari ini kau terlambat. _Waeyo_?"

"Yi Han _Hyung_ memberiku banyak pekerjaan. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku pergi ke toilet." Jaejoong berdecak sembari menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya dikursi kosong di samping kursi yang diduduki Yunho dan Ji Yool.

Yunho meringis. "Kalau kau jadi sekretarisku aku tidak akan memberimu banyak kerjaan."

"_Annyeo_." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Kau –masih- selalu menolak tawaranku."

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang berpikiran negatif jika aku menjadi sekretarismu." Jaejoong menunduk. "...terlebih aku tak ingin ruang gerakmu sebagai pria _'lajang'_ terkekang oleh keberadaanku di sana..." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Tenggorokkan Yunho tercekat. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, tak bisa membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang tepat mengena di hatinya. Sampai kemudian Ji Yool turun dari pangkuannya. Berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong dan melompat naik ke pangkuan ibunya.

Jaejoong mendongak ia sedikit terkejut ketika putri kecilnya itu mencium kedua pipi dan bibirnya bergantian. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"Apa Yoolie sudah makan?" Ji Yool menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi kenyal putrinya itu.

"Mau membantu _Eomma_ memasak?"

Ji Yool menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ia senang jika Jaejoong mengajaknya memasak. Memasak adalah salah satu hobinya selain bermain piano dan bermain bola bersama sang ayah. Walau pun ia seorang perempuan, tetapi ia benar-benar menyukai sepak bola. Tapi, percayalah dia adalah seorang gadis yang feminin bukan gadis tomboy walau suka sepak bola.

"_Nde_~ Yoolie mau~" Dengan tergesa gadis kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan _namja_ cantik itu menuju dapur.

Yunho memandang nanar album foto dipangkuannya. Lalu, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ji Yool yang terlihat tidak sabaran menarik ibunya cepat munuju dapur.

"_Mianhae_..." bisiknya sampai punggung ringkih Jaejoong menghilang di balik tembok.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

_Teng teng..._

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid _Seoul International School_ membereskan alat tulisnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Termasuk gadis cantik berkulit putih, berambut panjang, bermata musang, dan bibir merah yang berbentuk hati persis ayahnya yang kini telah memakaikan tas _Moldir_-nya di balik punggung kecilnya.

Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat teman sekelasnya berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Eunsu-_ya_~" Gadis cantik dengan bibir merah berbentuk hati itu berseru memanggil temannya yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"_Eoh_? _Waeyo_, Ji Yool-_ah_?" Gadis berkuncir kuda yang dipanggil Eunsu itu menatap Ji Yool dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ajak Ji Yool.

"_Ah_, Ji Yool-ah _mian_ hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit. Ibuku akan melahirkan."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Eumm_~" Eunsu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Ji Yool mengembangkan seyumnya ikut senang. Ji Yool memeluk Eunsu kemudian melepasnya.

Eunsu terlihat senang. Matanya bahkan berbinar. "Kata _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ adikku perempuan."

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_Nde_. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan kesepian dan sendiri lagi di rumah. Aku bisa main sepuasnya dengan adikku nanti."

"_Waaaaahhh_~ Aku ikut senang Eunsu-_ya_. _Chukkae_, Semoga ibu dan adikmu selamat..." Ucap Ji Yool kemudian.

"_Gomawo_, Yoolie-_ya_~ _Annyeo_ng~" Eunsu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ji Yool yang masih memasang senyum manisnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Ji Yool menyeret kakinya malas di koridor sekolah yang tampak mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang siswa dan penjaga kebersihan di sore itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali tasnya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Eunsu tadi. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat iri dengan Eunsu. Temannya itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak dan itu berarti ia tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah. Walau pun ia tahu ayah dan ibunya tak pernah menikah tapi, bisakah mereka memberinya seorang adik untuk menemaninya yang selalu kesepian di rumah saat kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Pamannya, Changmin selalu datang menemaninya setiap hari dan menguras isi kulkas di rumahnya. Tapi, yang ia inginkan adalah seorang adik...

Seseorang yang akan memanggilnya 'kakak'...

Seseorang yang bisa ia ajak main setiap saat...

Seseorang yang akan ia lindungi dan melindunginya...

Seseorang yang—

_Brukkkk_

Karena terus melamun dan tidak memerhatikan jalan Ji Yool tak sengaja menubruk seseorang di depannya.

"_Ah! Joesong-hamnida... Joesong-hamnida..."_ Ia menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali bermaksud meminta maaf pada orang yang tak sengaja di tubruknya.

"Kenapa dengan putri _Eomma_ yang cantik ini, _emm_? Kenapa jalannya menunduk seperti itu. Apa ada masalah?"

Ji Yool sontak mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara sang ibu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jaejoong saat _namja_ cantik itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"_Papa_!" Seru Ji yool senang.

Jaejoong berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih begitu mendengar panggilan Ji Yool padanya. "_Ah_, Yoolie selalu saja memanggil _Eomma_ '_Papa'_ jika di luar padahal, _Eomma_ tak pernah keberatan kau panggil '_Eomma_' saja. Apa kau malu mempunyai _Eomma_ seorang _namja_?"

"_Annyeo_. Bukan begitu. _Eomma_ tahu Ji Yool sangaaaaaaat mencintai _Eomma_ lebih dari apapun."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Itulah sebabnya Yoolie tidak ingin orang-orang memandang _Eomma_ aneh ketika Yoolie memanggil _Eomma_ dengan sebutan _'Eomma'_. Dan Yoolie tak pernah malu mempunyai _Eomma_ seorang _namja_. Yoolie justru bersyukur dan bangga karena _Eomma_ Yoolie ternyata lebih cantik dari perempuan mana pun tapi... setelah Yoolie tentu saja, hehe..." Celoteh Ji Yool sembari terkekeh.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong terdiam hatinya terenyuh mendengar ucapan putri kecilnya yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Tiba-tiba matanya panas hendak mengeluarkan kristal bening di kedua mata indahnya itu namun, sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Tak ingin putri cantiknya ikut sedih jika ia menangis. Ia pun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ji Yool dan menenggelamkan wajanya di pundak kecil Ji Yool.

Ji Yool tahu jika ibunya pasti sekarang menangis. Ia merasakan kemeja seragam musim panasnya mulai basah. Tangannya terulur memeluk kepala Jaejoong dan mengusap-usapkannya di atas rambut halus sang ibu. Menirukan kebiasaan ibunya jika ia menangis saat tubuhnya terluka ketika bermain sepak bola bersama sang ayah.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Eomma_."

"_Eumm_..." Jaejoong merespon panggilan Ji Yool dengan gumamam. Tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi dan sesekali melihat jalanan yang ramai pada sore hari di Seoul.

"Yoolie ingin punya _dongsaeng_."

Sontak Jaejoong terkejut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ji Yool yang tengah duduk di bangku penumpang. Saking terkejutnya ia hampir saja menginjak pedal gas dan rem secara bersamaan. Beruntung, ia cepat tersadar dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada kemudi.

"_Eomma_. Yoolie ingin punya _dongsaeng_ seperti Eunsu. Agar Yoolie tidak sendiri lagi di rumah." Rengek Ji Yool ketika ucapannya tidak di indahkan oleh Jaejoong. Tangannya menarik-narik ujung blazer Jaejoong dengan tak sabaran.

Jaejoong menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya ia pun menoleh dan melemparkan senyum terpaksanya pada Ji Yool. "Yoolie tidak sendiri. Ada Changmin _Samchon_ yang menemanimu, sayang."

"_Shireo_. Min Chang _Samchon_ selalu asik sendiri dengan makanannya dan Yoolie selalu di acuhkan."

Jaejoong terkekeh geli ketika Ji Yool memanggil nama Changmin terbalik. Ia mengusap rambut halus Ji Yool dengan lembut. Ji Yool berbalik, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang menurun dari sang ayah.

"_Otte_?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab keinginan buah hatinya.

Tidak.

Bukannya ia tak mau memiliki seorang anak lagi. Ia ingin, bahkan sangat menginginkannya jauh sebelum Ji Yool memintanya. Bahkan ia pernah terang-terangan meminta pada Yunho untuk memberi Ji Yool seorang adik. Dan mencegah Yunho untuk menggunakan pengaman ketika mereka berhubungan intim. Tapi, Yunho menolaknya. Dengan alasan yang sudah jelas diketahuinya.

_Namja itu tidak ingin semakin terikat dengannya jika punya anak lagi. _

"_Mian_..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah menyesal.

Ji Yool terlihat kecewa, dengan cepat ia melemparkan tatapannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Menghindari tatapan Jaejoong.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di halaman luas kediaman orang tuanya yang berada di Gwangju. Dua orang pelayan dengan cepat membuka pintu _Mercedes convertible_ miliknya dan mempersilakan putra sulung keluarga Jung dan kekasihnya yang duduk di bangku penumpang keluar dari mobil.

Setelah turun dari mobil Yunho lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung dan menolehkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan Ji Yool. Apa dia masih tidur?"

Jaejoong menoleh begitu suara _bass_ Yunho mengalun di telinganya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya merona merah ketika mata doenya melihat penampilan Yunho yang selalu menawan di matanya.

"Biar kubangunkan." Ujarnya cepat. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari Yunho yang masih tetap betah manatapnya.

Jaejoong melongokkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil. Dan mendapati putri kecilnya masih terlelap sambil memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ kesayangannya.

"Yoolie-_ya_ kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi Ji Yool pelan.

"_Eughhh_~" Memang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu. Ji Yool mengerjapkan mata musangnya berkali-kali. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Pandangannya menajam begitu tahu jika orang di sampingnya itu adalah ibunya.

"_Appa_~" Rengeknya manja memanggil sang ayah. Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang menghela nafas panjang melihat Ji Yool yang sepertinya masih marah padanya karena kejadian tempo hari.

Yunho mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya Ji Yool memanggil namanya ketika bangun tidur. Apa sesuatu terjadi antara Ji Yool dan Jaejoong?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah berkata '_ada apa?'_ namun Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan menggidikan bahunya.

"_Yes Baby. Appa in here. What is it?" _

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Ji Yool langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong ketika sang ayah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

Kemudian tanpa ragu Yunho pun mengangkat Ji Yool dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion di ikuti Jaejoong yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Harabeoji~" _

Mr. Jung yang tengah menikmati aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari kebun bunga mawarnya sontak menoleh ketika suara lantang cucu kesayangannya menggema.

Ji Yool meronta dari pangkuan Yunho kemudian berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju sang kakek yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangan, siap menerima pelukan dari cucu perempuannya yang cantik dan menggemaskan itu.

_Greppp_

Mr. Jung memeluk tubuh mungil Ji Yool erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut saat cucunya itu melompat kepelukkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _princess_?" Tanya Mr. Jung setelah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan _Harabeoji_?"

"Selalu sehat jika bersamamu."

Ji Yool mencebil. Seolah tak terima dengan pernyataan kakeknya itu. "_Harabeoji_ harus selalu sehat walau pun tidak bersama Yoolie."

"_Hahaha_..." Mr. Jung hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi tingkah cucunya yang menggemaskan. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Senang melihatmu, nak." Mr. Jung menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum. Ia menurunkan Ji Yool dan memeluk Jaejoong hangat tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang menggerutu di sampingnya.

"Apa aku makhluk tak kasat mata hingga _Abeoji_ tak bisa melihatku." Sindirnya.

Mr. Jung melepas pelukannya dengan Jaejoong kemudian tanpa banyak kata memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Membuat _namja_ musang itu terpekik karena sesak.

"_Abeoji_ lepaskan. Aku tak bisa bernafas." Gerutu Yunho sambil berusaha melepas pelukan ayahnya.

_Buuk bukk bukk_

Mr. Jung menepuk—memukul—punggung Yunho keras lalu melepas pelukan eratnya itu. Yunho berdecak sebal dan meringis ketika punggungnya terasa berdenyut sakit oleh pukulan telak ayahnya barusan. Kalian tak usah kaget dengan perlakuan Mr. Jung pada Yunho itu. Memang aneh, tapi percayalah itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayang Mr. Jung pada anak sulungnya yang tampan itu.

Jaejoong dan Ji Yool terkikik bersama melihat adegan ayah dan anak yang sangat tidak biasa itu.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

.

"_Kyaa_! _Harabeoji_ Min Chang _Samchon_ mencuri ikan tunaku!" Adu Ji Yool dengan jeritan nyaring yang membuat semua yang berada di meja makan terpaksa menutup telinga.

Mr. Jung menatap Changmin tajam dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan ikan tuna keponakannya yang kini terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mencebil dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Dengan berat hati Changmin pun terpaksa mengembalikan hasil curiannya itu ke atas piring Ji Yool.

"Aish! Jung Changmin kau itu manusia apa bukan. Kau sudah menghabiskan separuh makanan di atas meja tapi, perut karetmu itu masih kelaparan." Omel Mr. Jung dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng heran.

Changmin mendengus. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa salah satu di antara Abeoji dan Eommoni bukan manusia sehingga melahirkan aku yang entah makhluk jenis apa?" Ujarnya sarkastis.

"Yah!" Teriak Mr. Jung kesal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong termasuk Ji Yool terkikik geli mendengar omongan Changmin dan Mr. Jung yang sungguh sangat menggelikan itu.

"Minnie-ya, kau masih lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika melihat tangan Changmin yang terus mengelus perutnya.

"Hu~um~" Changmin mengangguk dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Cha, makanlah bagianku aku sudah kenyang." Jaejoong mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Changmin.

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar senang. Kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dan mengecup pipi lembut kaka iparnya itu sekilas.

"Gomawo, _Hyung_~" Ucapnya yang membuat darah Yunho mendidih melihat perlakuan Changmin pada Jaejoong-_NYA_. Ia mendelikan matanya tajam pada Changmin sambil memotong daging di atas piringnya dengan brutal. Dan tingkah Yunho yang sungguh tidak biasanya itu terekam oleh Mr. Jung yang duduk di ujung meja, sebagai kepala keluarga.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

.

Yunho melirik gugup pada ayahnya. Ia menelan ludah saat Mr. Jung menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Setelah makan malam selesai ayahnya itu langsung menyeretnya menuju ruangan khusus ayahnya bersantai atau pun sekedar membaca buku yang tersusun rapi dalam 3 lemari buku besar yang berjejer di samping sofa.

"Kapan kau berencana menikahinya?" Tanya Mr. Jung setelah beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mengintimidasi Yunho dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, _Abeoji_."

Alis Mr. Jung melengkung kaget. "Tidak sederhana? Kurasa bila kau menghamili seseorang, kau seharusnya bersikap terhormat dan melamarnya. Meski pun dia seorang _namja_, dia juga punya perasaan. Memangnya, siapa suruh kau menidurinya jika kau tidak mencintainya atau berencana membangun masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih suka menjadi _namja_ brengsek yang tidur dengan sembarang wanita tanpa memerdulikan perasaan Jaejoong?"

"Itu kecelakaan. Bukan salahku."

"Itu kesalahanmu sepenuhnya." Sela Mr. Jung. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

Yunho menyipitkan mata dan meremas kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Mr. Jung memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius lagi sejak putus dengan Boa." Mr. Jung menggeleng sedih. "Jika aku boleh berkata sejujurnya, aku bisa melihat ada beberapa kesamaan antara Jaejoong dan Boa. Aku jelas tidak ingin Jaejoong terluka seperti Boa dulu."

"Sudahlah, _Abeoji_. Berhentilah memojokkanku seperti aku ini penjahat."

Mr. Jung menghela nafas berat. "Sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan dengan serius dan panjang lebar tentang apa yang kaulakukan. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat sayang pada Jaejoong, dan dia juga sayang padamu."

Yunho gelisah di kursinya dan menunduk, menatap tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kau tahu ibumu akan bilang apa kan?"

Yunho sontak larut dalam perkataan ayahnya, dan bangkit dari kursi untuk menuang minuman bagi dirinya. Ia mengambil Scotch dari lemari. "Jangan bawa-bawa _Eommoni_ dalam masalah ini. _Eommoni_ sudah cukup membuatku pusing. Selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melukai perasaan Boa, atau mengapa aku tidak mau berkeluarga dan memiliki dua puluh lima anak."

"Apa kau tak sadar, Yun. Ibumu tahu bahwa itulah yang akan dapat membuatmu benar-benar bahagia?"

Yunho mencibir. "Tapi _Eommoni_ tidak pernah melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya—_Eommoni_ hanya mempercayai sisi diriku yang baik-baik saja. Jika _Eommoni_ sungguh-sungguh merenungkannya, _Eommoni_ akan menyadari bahwa aku tidak mau diikat atau terpenjara dengan seseorang yang sama tiap hari."

"Tapi, Jaejoong bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah kau alami."

Yunho mendengus keras. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Jaejoong."

Cklek

Kriiettt

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka itu sontak membuat Mr. Jung dan Yunho menoleh secara bersamaan. Kemudian mata musang Yunho membelak, terkejut. Ketika seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**©Gygit93**_

**Preview Bab II (END) :**

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae, aku..."

"Arraseo. Kau tak perlu membalasnya."

"_Jeongmalyo_? Yoolie akan punya _dongsaeng_ segera, _Eomma_?"

"Bawa aku masuk dan rasuki aku sampai aku menjeri-jerit!" Wanita jalang itu berujar dengan mulut kotornya.

"Apapun maumu, Baby." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga wanita itu.

"Apa kau punya masalah impotensi atau sejenisnya?"

"Kuharap begitu."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tertawa bagai orang gila. "Sedang apa aku di sini? Kurasa pertanyaan yang lebih pantas adalah apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang itu?"

"Jae, kumohon, aku minta maaf!"

"Oh ya? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyesal, atau itu sekedar kata-kata yang kaupikir dapat kau lontarkan untuk memperbaikki hubungan kita?" Suara Jaejoong tersendat dengan isakan.

"Eomma..." Ji Yool menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong.

"Masuk ke kamarmu Ji Yool-ah." Perintah Yunho.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Yoolie-_ya_." Ujar Jaejoong.

Ji Yool menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Jaejoong.

"Kubilang masuk ke kamarmu, Jung Ji Yool!" Teriak Yunho murka. Membuat tubuh Ji Yool bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi, KIM JAEJOONG!"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Sudah cukup selama bertahun-tahun Jaejoong berusaha menjadi kekasih—walau tak dianggap—terbaik, ibu terbaik –walau ia seorang namja, dan menjadi yang terbaik disegala hal, jika ternyata yang dilakukannya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Terlebih Yunho masih menutup rapat hatinya. Sehingga mendorong Jaejoong melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan...

Pergi dari kehidupan Yunho untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

**Haduh Fanfic baru. Tapi, Git janji ko ini hanya 2 Chapter saja gak lebih. Dan Chapter 2-nya sepertinya habis lebaran karena akan mengandung adegan DEWASA yang tak boleh anak kecil baca. Terlebih Git gak mau puasanya jadi sia-sia dan pahalanya berkurang karena membuat adegan NC di bulan puasa. Oke deh sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong...**

_**Bandung, 12 Juli 2014**_

_**04:50 AM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB INI SANGAAAT PANJANG BAGAI KERETA JADI SIAPKAN CEMILAN DAN MINUMANNYA UNTUK MENEMANI KALIAN SAAT MEMBACA AGAR TIDAK BOSAN.**

**WARNING : UNTUK YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR DIHARAPKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA KARENA DI BAB II INI AKAN ADA BEBERAPA ADEGAN DEWASA. NAMUN, JIKA PENASARAN DENGAN CERITANYA SILAKAN SKIP SAJA BAGIAN YANG TAK SEHARUSNYA KALIAN BACA, OKAY!**

.

.

.

**Previous BAB I :**

"_Tapi, Jaejoong bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah kau alami."_

_Yunho mendengus keras. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Jaejoong." _

_Cklek_

_Kriiettt_

_Suara derit pintu yang terbuka itu sontak membuat Mr. Jung dan Yunho menoleh secara bersamaan. Kemudian mata musang Yunho membelak, terkejut. Ketika seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka._

.

.

.

**-BAB II (END)-**

.

.

.

"_Omo_..._My Princess_ bunga apa yang kau bawa itu, eum?" Jelas sekali Mr. Jung tahu bunga apa yang sedang cucunya bawa itu karena dialah yang menanamnya, hanya saja ia berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruangannya selama beberapa menit belakangan ini.

Gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu membalas pertanyaan sang kakek dengan senyum manis yang terukir indah di bibir mungilnya. Namun, siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan menyadari jika dibalik senyum indah itu terlukis sebuah luka.

Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah menghampiri Yunho yang sejak awal kedatangannya bergeming di kursi yang didudukkinya.

Seet

Kening Yunho berkerut bingung ketika tiba-tiba putri cantiknya itu menyerahkan setangkai bunga berwarna putih di hadapannya. Menyadari sang ayah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya gadis kecil itu kemudian menarik salah satu tangan Yunho dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas telapak tangan besar ayahnya.

"_Mian,_ bunganya sudah layu..." Lirih Ji Yool dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang meremas ujung piama tidurnya. "Tadinya ingin Yoolie berikan tadi sore, tapi Yoolie tidak menemukan _Appa_ dimana pun," Ji Yool mengangkat kepalanya membuat kedua pasang mata serupa musang itu kini saling memandang dengan tatapan berbeda.

"... dan itu bunga satu-satunya yang sudah mekar." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan sang ayah.

Yunho kembali bergeming, menatap nanar punggung putri kecilnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Pandangan matanya kini beralih menatap setangkai bunga ditangannya yang terlihat sudah layu. Ia sungguh tak tahu bunga apa yang telah putrinya berikan ini. Dan ia pun tidak mengetahui mengapa putrinya itu tiba-tiba memberinya bunga.

"_Chrysanthemum_."

Perkataan Mr. Jung yang tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Yunho teralihkan dari bunga yang sedang di amatinya pada sang ayah. Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan yang tengah Yunho rasakan Mr. Jung pun lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Bunga yang kau pegang itu adalah _Chrysanthemum _atau bunga krisan. Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga krisan itu?"

Yunho menggeleng membuat Mr. Jung menghela napasnya berat. _Namja_ paruh baya itu lalu menatap putra sulungnya dengan tegas.

"...kejujuran. Itulah makna dari krisan putih."

"Aku ti_"

"Ji Yool ingin kau jujur, Yun. Baik pada hatimu, orang-orang disekitarmu, terlebih pada Jaejoong. Kau pasti tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika putrimu itu sangat peka. Ji Yool anak yang cerdas. Ia mungkin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja kau keras kepala dan masih menyangkal perasaanmu itu terhadap Jaejoong. "

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Tlek

Yunho menyimpan vas kaca yang hanya berisi setangkai bunga krisan itu di dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia berdiri, menatap bunga yang sudah layu itu dengan pandangan hampa. Otaknya berputar mengingat kembali setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Cinta...

Apa benar selama ini ia sudah mencintai Jaejoong hanya saja ia sulit untuk mengakui seperti apa yang di katakan ayahnya?

Kebohongan...

Benarkah selama ini ia selalu membohongi perasaannya?

Kejujuran...

Satu kata yang tidak ia mengerti dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk ia ucapkan...

Kemudian tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh kelopak bunga krisan putih itu ketika tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkannya.

Yunho menoleh mendapati tubuh putih Jaejoong yang hanya terbalut selembar handuk di pinggang rampingnya sedang mencari pakaian di dalam lemari. Melihat tubuh putih mulus dengan pinggang ramping yang masih menyisakan tetesan air di hadapannya itu membuat aliran darahnya seketika berderu seperti ombak, lalu mengalir begitu cepat dan berkumpul di pusat gairahnya, sehingga membangkitkan kejantanannya yang kini mengeras di balik celana tidurnya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Yunho mendekat memperkecil jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Ia merangkulkan lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ cantik bermata bulat itu tersentak dan pakaian yang tengah di pegangnya pun jatuh ke lantai. Bulu-bulu halus dalam tubuh putihnya terasa meremang begitu napas hangat Yunho menggelitik telinga sensitifnya kemudian berbisik dengan suara berat. "Aku menginginkanmu, Jae."

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho tanpa melepas rengkuhan _namja_ musang itu di pinggangnya. Mata bulatnya yang besar menatap mata musang Yunho yang terlihat membara oleh gairah dan ia juga merasakan kejantanan keras Yunho yang masih terbalut celana menusuk perut ratanya.

Jika boleh jujur saat ini ia sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan Seoul-Gwangju yang membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk sampai di rumah ayah Yunho. Tapi ia ingat rasa lelahnya itu mungkin tidak sebanding dengan rasa lelah yang di rasakan Yunho. Karena _namja_ itulah yang menyetir selama perjalanan mereka. Tetapi, tampaknya tidak ada gurat kelelahan sedikit pun dalam tubuh _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Terlebih ia selalu dan tak akan pernah bisa menolak setiap perkataan atau permintaan Yunho yang memang mutlak harus ia turuti.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong terulur menyelipkan poni yang kini sudah mulai panjang ke belakang telinga _namja_ musang itu. Membuat Yunho mempererat rengkuhan lengannya hingga dada telanjang Jaejoong kini menempel dengan dada bidangnya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat gairah Yunho yang setiap detik kian bertambah panas. Tak ingin membuat Yunho menunggu lebih lama lagi ia lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan mata tertutup dan menyatukan bibir _kissable_ miliknya dengan bibir hati _namja_ musang itu.

Yunho menyeringai. Membalas lumatan Jaejoong di bibir hatinya. Melesakkan lidah panasnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong tak sabaran. Menyesap, melumat, dan sesekali menggigit lidah Jaejoong dengan brutal. Membuat _namja_ bermata bulat itu mengerang berkali-kali karena tak bisa mengimbangi permainan _namja_ musang itu.

Di tengah ciuman panasnya dengan Jaejoong tangan Yunho melepas handuk yang melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mengusap paha dalam Jaejoong sensual sebelum mengangkatnya dan melingkarkan paha mulus itu di pinggangnya. Membawa tubuh _naked_ itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Cumbuan Yunho perlahan-lahan beralih dari bibir Jaejoong ke telinganya selagi tangannya meraba naik menangkup dada berisi Jaejoong. Saat ibu jari Yunho mengusap putingnya, memainkannya. Jaejoong terkesiap menahan napas. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat tanggapannya. Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho menangkupkan tangannya yang lain pada dada yang satunya dan mulai meremas keduanya. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang saat mulut Yunho melingkupi _nipple_ merahnya. Yunho menghisapnya dalam-dalam, sebelum memainkan dan memutarkan lidah mengulumnya. Tangan Yunho terus membelai dada satunya selagi lidahnya menghisap _nipple_ di mulutnya hingga mengeras. Jaejoong tak sanggup melawan pekik kenikmatan yang terlepas dari bibir merahnya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar meraih rambut belakang Yunho, menarik dan meremasnya saat kenikmatan membanjirinya. Yunho menjilatkan lidah menelusuri dada Jaejoong berpindah ke dada yang lain kemudian menghisapnya.

Tak mau menganggur salah satu tangan Yunho turun membelai perut Jaejoong. Jemari panjangnya mengusap dan menggoda perut rata itu seduktif, membuat kejantanan Jaejoong menegang. _Namja_ cantik berkulit putih itu terengah dalam cumbuannya saat jari-jari panjang Yunho menelusup di antara kedua paha putihnya dan mengelus kejantanan tegangnya yang telah basah oleh _precum_.

Tanpa menghentikan elusan tangannya pada kejantanan Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian melepas kulumannya dan berlutut di antara kedua paha Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjerit dan mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat-erat saat kedua jari panjang _namja_ musang itu menusuk dan mengaduk rektumnya dengan brutal. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba _namja_ musang itu juga memasukkan kejantanan tegangnya dan mengulumnya cepat di dalam mulut hangatnya, membuat Jaejoong terpaksa harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan pekik kenikmatan yang menggelegak dalam tenggorokkannya. Namun, tampaknya usaha _namja_ cantik itu sia-sia, karena Yunho terus merangsang tubuhnya dan mengantarkan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin melayang menuju puncak kenikmatan. Saat gelombang _orgasme_ yang pertama menghujamnya, Jaejoong mencengkeramkan kukunya pada punggung Yunho dan mengerang dengan keras.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh!"

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya di dalam rektum Jaejoong dan menelan cairan _namja_ bermata indah itu sampai kering.

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya. Mata musangnya yang tajam memandang Jaejoong di bawahnya dan tersenyum puas. "Rasamu memang yang terbaik." Ujarnya selagi gairah terus meningkat dalam tubuhnya melihat tubuh menggoda Jaejoong yang berlumur keringat.

Wajah Jaejoong merona dengan napas yang masih terengah pasca _orgasme_. Tidak tahan menahan libido dan kejantanannya yang semakin berdenyut sakit, Yunho lalu menindih tubuh Jaejoong, birahi berkobar-kobar dalam mata musangnya. Membuat Jaejoong bergidik oleh tatapannya. Saat tubuh Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya, Yunho membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong lebar-lebar. Ia mulai mencumbunya kembali dari atas perlahan ke bawah, dari leher, turun ke dada berisi _namja_ cantik itu, dan turun ke perut. Sehingga kejantanan yang lebih kecil dari milik Yunho itu kembali tegang.

Ketika kepala Yunho terbenam di selangkangannya, Jaejoong memejamkan mata dalam kenikmatan. Saat jemari panjang Yunho kembali memasuki rektumnya, dan melesakkan lidah basahnya ke dalam berusaha melebarkan rektum sempit itu sekali lagi.

Jaejoong meremas sprei dengan kedua tangannya. "Nggg, Yuunnhhh!" jeritnya. Sementara jari-jarinya terus menyodok, lidah Yunho pun terus bergerak cepat menjilat dan mengulum rektum Jaejoong.

"Ouh, Yunnhh...ngghhh..." rintihnya, meremas sprei lebih erat dengan tangannya. Pinggul Jaejoong bergoyang keras selagi jemari dan lidah Yunho masuk dan keluar rektumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan aksinya membuat Jaejoong merasa kecewa. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian rasa kecewanya hilang saat Yunho melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga keadaan mereka kini sama. Telanjang bulat.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya dan mengarahkan kejantanan panjang dan besarnya itu di depan rektum Jaejoong. Dengan gerakkan seduktif Yunho sengaja menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya di depan rektum Jaejoong yang berkedut itu sebelum kemudian menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

Keduanya mengerang keras saat kedua tubuh mereka menyatu.

Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Yunho dan memejamkan kelopak matanya erat-erat begitu bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa penuh. Yunho masih berdiam diri membiarkan Jaejoong membiasakan diri pada ukuran kejantanannya. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong lalu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata indah Jaejoong.

"Buka matamu. Tatap aku, Jae." Jaejoong menurut, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata musang Yunho dengan sayu. Yunho mengukir senyum kecilnya begitu melihat mata sayu Jaejoong sebelum kemudian ia mengecup kedua mata itu bergantian.

Perlahan-lahan, Yunho menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja untuk kemudian kembali menghujam masuk ke dalam lubang sempit itu. "Ahhhhh, di dalammu sungguh panas. Aku selalu suka." Erangnya di telinga Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat setelah merasakan rektum Jaejoong menjepit miliknya dengan erat membuat kejantanannya terasa panas dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Tak ingin tinggal diam Jaejoong pun kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Yunho yang semakin brutal keluar masuk tubuhnya. Napas mereka semakin memburu karena gerakan mereka yang sangat cepat dan kasar itu. Namun, seketika Jaejoong terpekik saat Yunho berguling dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, sehingga kini Jaejoong yang berada di atas menungganginya. Posisi mereka yang seperti itu membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin melesak ke dalam rektum panas Jaejoong. _Namja_ berbibir hati itu berbaring tak bergerak, menunggu Jaejoong mengambil alih kendali. Jaejoong yang mengerti arti tatapan Yunho kepadanya itu, dengan ragu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkannya kembali sampai perlahan-lahan ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun di atas tubuh Yunho itu.

Napas Jaejoong terengah keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuh putihnya. Yunho sesekali menggeram nikmat, tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu menungganginya selama beberapa menit.

Tetapi, melihat Jaejoong yang sudah kelelahan, akhirnya Yunho bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Dengan mulutnya, ia mengulum salah satu dada Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam sembari mencengkeram pinggul Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong di atas pangkuannya hingga nyaris lepas dari kejantanannya, lalu menghempaskannya keras-keras hingga membuat Jaejoong terpekik ketika ujung kejantanan Yunho menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan tepat dan keras. Jaejoong merasa hujaman Yunho semakin lama semakin dalam, namun ia sangat menikmatinya. Begitu pun dengan Yunho yang terus mengerang nikmat di dadanya.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong merasa ia akan _orgasme_ lagi, Yunho mendorongnya menelentang dan menarik kedua kakinya naik ke atas dadanya sampai kaki Jaejoong bergelayut di bahu Yunho. Jaejoong merintih saat Yunho kembali menghujamkan diri ke dalam tubuhnya. _Namja_ musang itu menyeringai puas menatapnya.

Jeritan kenikmatan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi. Jaejoong merasakan ketegangan tubuh Yunho dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah nyaris mencapai puncak. Mendadak, Yunho mengangkangkan kaki Jaejoong dan membawa mereka kembali ke posisi semula, berhadapan muka dan saling berangkulan.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir merah Jaejoong. Menghisap lalu menjilat permukaannya, hingga bibir manis Jaejoong terbuka memberi lidah milik Yunho akses untuk memasuki mulut hangatnya.

Keduanya terus bergumul. Suara decakan dan erangan nikmat seolah menjadi melodi di tengah-tengah aktivitas panas mereka. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong meledak dalam _orgasme_ untuk kedua kalinya membuat dinding rektumnya menegang dan semakin menghimpit kejantanan Yunho. Membuat gerakan _namja_ musang itu semakin membabi buta, kemudian ia menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong hingga cairan putih itu sebagian keluar, mengalir membasahi paha dalam Jaejoong. Karena lubang sempit _namja_ berkulit putih itu tidak bisa menampung semuanya.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh, Jaehhhh!" pekik Yunho sebelum rebah di atas dada Jaejoong. Mereka berbaring berpelukan bersama, napas keduanya tersengal-sengal.

Setelah beberapa saat napas mereka pun stabil Jaejoong memegang kedua sisi wajah Yunho dan menatap mata musang itu dengan tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Deg

Yunho tersentak, kembali telinganya mendengar kata-kata yang dulu selalu bibir merah itu ucapkan saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMA. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah Ji Yool lahir Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali.

Yunho tidak sanggup menatap mata Jaejoong yang memandangnya begitu tulus. Memang sebagian dari dirinya ingin bersikap jujur padanya dan mengakui terang-terangan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jaejoong. Namun ternyata bagian dirinya yang keras kepala tidak rela mengakuinya dan menyatakan ungkapan yang sama pada Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan menarik dirinya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. "Jae, aku..."

"_Arraseo_. Kau tak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa...perasaanku padamu sejak dulu tidak berubah." Sekalipun sorot mata pedih tampak di matanya, Jaejoong tetap tersenyum lembut pada Yunho.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Namun, tiba-tiba sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ia menghentikan langkahnya. "...sampai detik ini..." lirihnya. Kristal bening yang sedari tadi di tahannya pun akhirnya turun selagi ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Yunho tercenung, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Tetapi, entah mengapa setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong itu hatinya merasa tidak tenang, seolah cemas akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya selama ini.

Jaejoong bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, lumpuh oleh ketakutan. Apakah salah jika ia menyatakan perasaannya kembali pada Yunho setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengucapkannya? Apakah Yunho akan semakin berlari menjauh darinya setelah ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus kembali bersandiwara seakan tidak pernah mengucapkannya?

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak mereka pergi mengunjungi ayah Yunho di Gwangju. Kini kehidupan keluarga kecil Jung muda itu berjalan seperti biasa. Pernyataan cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho pun seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bersikap seperti biasa. Bahkan mereka masih sering bercinta. Namun, sudah tiga hari ini kondisi Jaejoong memburuk. Tubuhnya mulai sering lelah padahal ia tidak melakukan banyak pekerjaan. Ia juga sering muntah-muntah dan selera makannya pun berkurang bahkan selama tiga hari ini hanya biskuit atau roti saja yang ia makan, sehingga tubuhnya kini mulai bertambah kurus. Bahkan, sudah dua hari ini demam di tubuhnya belum turun juga. Membuat Yunho dan Ji Yool khawatir. Namun, Jaejoong yang keras kepala tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sampai kemudian saat Yunho hendak pergi ke kantor, ia menemukan Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa memerdulikan Ji Yool yang menjerit histeris dan menangis melihat ibunya tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan sang ayah dengan cepat Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Suasana dalam kamar VVIP rumah sakit itu tampak tegang. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan setelah dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong memberitahu kondisinya, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan dua orang _namja_ yang kini terdiam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Yunho menghela napasnya berkali-kali dan memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Jaejoong karena semua ini memang salahnya. Tapi, seharusnya _namja_ berbibir merah itu mengingatkannya untuk memakai pengaman, sehingga kejadian ini pun tidak terulang kembali. Ia merasa kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya ia membuat Jaejoong hamil anaknya kembali. Namun, ia merasa curiga terhadap Jaejoong. Mungkinkah _namja_ cantik itu memperdaya dirinya lagi. Jujur ia tak masalah jika ada anggota baru dalam keluarganya, namun sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat menempatkan seorang anak lagi di antara mereka. Ia bahkan belum memastikan perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong.

Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ berbibir merah itu kini tersenyum dengan kelopak mata tertutup dan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar dengan pelan tanpa memerdulikan Yunho yang diam terpaku melihat tingkah bahagianya itu.

"Kau sengaja, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah ke pernyataan itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya seketika dan menghapus senyum bahagia yang terlukis di bibir merah apelnya. Ia mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada Yunho yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jika mulutku ini berkata jujur kau pun pasti tidak akan percaya."

Yunho tersentak ia memandang Jaejoong tidak percaya. Benarkah di depannya ini Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang selama ini selalu bersikap lembut dan hangat walau pun ia sering menyakiti hatinya selama tujuh tahun ini, bahkan saat cintanya ia tolak pun _namja_ itu masih menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Tetapi, kenapa dia sekarang begitu berbeda?

Cklek

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika pintu kamar rawat terbuka menampakan Ji Yool dengan wajah sembab dihiasi air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi merahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong diikuti pengasuhnya di belakang.

Jaejoong terus memerhatikan Ji Yool yang kini naik ke atas ranjangnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba putrinya itu langsung mendekap lehernya erat sambil menangis dengan keras.

"Hiks... _Eommaaaa_, _Gwenchana_? Yoolie, takut...hiks..._Eomma_ harus baik-baik saja. Jangan tinggalkan Yoolie...huweee..." gadis kecil itu menangis dengan keras membuat pengasuhnya khawatir. "Nona." Serunya sambil mengusap punggung nona mudanya yang bergetar dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia pun mengusap punggung putrinya dengan sayang. Dan balas mendekap Ji Yool dengan erat.

Melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak yang tampak indah di matanya itu entah kenapa membuat hati Yunho menghangat, namun lagi-lagi perasaan cemas dalam hatinya menyeruak hingga tanpa sepatah kata pun Yunho pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggunya dengan tatapan terluka.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Jeongmalyo_? Yoolie akan punya _dongsaeng_ segera, _Eomma_?"

Gadis cantik itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang berbinar. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir merahnya. Membuat Ji Yool langsung mendaratkan ciumannya bertubi-tubi di wajah ibunya itu. Ia sungguh bahagia akhirnya keinginannya untuk mempunyai seorang adik kini terwujud.

Sebagai seorang anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong selama enam tahun ini ia merasa bahagia karena kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu cukup berlimpah. Segala keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Semua fasilitas yang di butuhkan mau pun tidak di butuhkan pun sudah tersedia. Hanya saja sebagian hatinya merasa kosong.

Kekosongan yang terkadang membuat hatinya terluka saat mengingat hubungan orang tuanya yang tanpa ikatan itu. Sejak dulu hatinya selalu menyimpan banyak pertanyaan seperti, apa kedua orang tuanya itu saling mencintai? Jika memang saling cinta, kenapa mereka tidak menikah? Namun, jika tidak, mengapa mereka hidup bersama? Ia yakin kehadirannya di antara mereka bukanlah alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Jika cinta, kenapa mereka tidak bersatu? Namun, jika tidak saling cinta, kenapa juga mereka hidup bersama? _'Terpaksa.'_ atau _'Mungkin sudah takdir.'_ Jawaban yang selalu mereka berikan jika di tanya seperti itu. Padahal, jika mereka berpikir secara logis itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan pengelakan atas ketidakberdayaan mereka dalam suatu hubungan. Bila sudah begitu, jangan pernah jatuh cinta jika tidak ingin terluka. Dan, jangan pernah berkomitmen jika hatimu masih ragu. Karena pada akhirnya kau mau pun dia yang nanti akan terluka.

Namun, Ji Yool sungguh merasa bersyukur karena orang-orang terdekat orang tuanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak khawatir dan hanya tunggu sampai kedua orang tuanya bersatu. Karena mereka percaya kalau kedua orang tuanya itu memang saling mencintai, hanya saja terhambat oleh ego dan gengsi mereka yang begitu tinggi. Hingga membuat mereka belum bersatu sampai sekarang. Dari situ ia seolah mendapat kekuatan dari orang-orang yang mengenal baik kedua orang tuanya itu dan percaya bahwa orang tuanya itu memang saling mencintai dan sebagai seorang anak ia hanya harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Tetapi, kini dalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam ia juga merasa khawatir. Ia khawatir adiknya tidak akan berpikir sama dengannya. Ia takut adiknya tidak bisa menerima keadaan keluarga mereka seperti dirinya, hingga kelak adiknya itu tidak bahagia karena hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak mempunyai ikatan.

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat putri kecilnya itu kini malah terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang dan kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah putihnya.

"Yoolie-_ya_? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyentuh kedua pipi lembut Ji Yool.

Ji Yool tersentak oleh lamunannya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan senyum terpaksa di bibir kecilnya. "_Gwenchana_, _Eomma_." Ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di pipi ibunya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunho melonggarkan dasinya, berusaha melawan rasa tercekik yang tak henti-henti menyiksanya. Ia mengisi gelas kosong di depannya dengan minuman alkohol yang tadi dipesannya dan meneguk minuman itu dengan sekali teguk. Tenggorokkannya terasa panas saat minuman itu mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ia hampir menghabiskan satu botol minuman alkohol itu sampai tiba-tiba seseorang berdehem. Ia menoleh mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya itu di samping tempat duduknya.

"Wah, tidak kusangka aku bertemu seorang Jung Yunho di sini." Seru wanita itu.

Yunho yang sedikit mabuk itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengenal wanita itu sebelumnya. Wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum menggoda. "Aku Go Ahra."

Meski masih bingung namun tak urung Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho."

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu," sahut wanita bernama Ahra itu. Alis tebal Yunho kembali bertaut. "Oh, ya?"

Ahra mengangguk. "Reputasimu sangat terkenal di Shinki High School saat itu. Semua wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu menjulukimu _'God Of Sex'_, sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak sempat tidur denganmu. Padahal, aku sangat menginginkannya." Ujarnya dengan suara nakal yang menggoda.

Wanita itu dengan lancang mendekati tubuh Yunho dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan _namja_ bermata musang itu tanpa malu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya keleher dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yunho, "Mau tidur denganku?" bisiknya membuat detak jantung Yunho seketika memburu. Pikiran dan batinnya berkecamuk, membuat debur darah menghempas makin lama makin keras ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya sampai berdenyut-denyut bagai dentuman keras di telinganya.

Ia nyaris dapat mengecap hawa birahi yang memancar dari tubuh wanita dipangkuannya ini. Jika ia menanggapinya, wanita yang mengaku bernama Ahra itu mungkin tidak akan menolak untuk bersetubuh di atas meja bar ini sekarang juga. Namun, kilasan sosok Jaejoong yang terseyum padanya tiba-tiba melintas dalam benaknya. Jaejoong mencintainya, dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia pun demikian. Ia tidak boleh menerima ajakan Ahra.

Tapi, beban hubungan asmara dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah menghinggapinya kembali. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan itu sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup bebas sesuka hatinya. _Sialan! Kenapa sosok Jaejoong muncul dalam benaknya saat ini?_ Tidak, ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Ia akan keluar dari jebakan ini selagi masih ada kesempatan.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

_Pyaaaarrrr_

Gelas kaca itu pecah setelah dengan tidak sengaja Jaejoong menjatuhkannya.

"_Hyung_! _Eomma_! Tuan!"

Changmin, Ji Yool, serta pengasuh Ji Yool berseru bersamaan kemudian dengan tergesa menghampiri Jaejoong yang tercenung menatap pecahan kaca di bawah kakinya.

"_Hyung! Gwenchana?"_ tanya Changmin sembari menuntun Jaejoong duduk di kasur dan menyuruh pengasuh Ji Yool membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

"_Eomma_." Changmin mengangkat Ji Yool dan mendudukkannya di samping Jaejoong. "_Eomma_, _Gwenchana_? Apa _Eomma_ terluka?" tanya Ji Yool dengan raut cemas. Jaejoong menoleh menatap Ji Yool lalu memeluk putri kecilnya itu erat. Entah kenapa Jaejoong kini merasa takut. Perasaan takut yang membuat tubuhnya kini bergetar.

"Yoolie-_ya_, kau harus berjanji pada _Eomma_. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _Eomma_ sendirian. Kau harus selalu di samping _Eomma_ apa pun yang terjadi. _Yakso_?"

Ji Yool yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap _Eomma_-nya itu hanya dapat mengangguk dan balas memeluk tubuh bergetar Jaejoong itu.

"_Nde, yaksoke, Eomma."_

Sedangkan, Changmin memandang tubuh bergetar Jaejoong dengan alis bertaut. "_Hyung_, kau yakin akan pulang sekarang? Kulihat keadaanmu masih belum membaik. Mungkin sebaiknya kau di rawat di sini dulu untuk beberapa hari lagi sampai kondisimu benar-benar baik."

"_Ani_, Changmin-_ah_ aku ingin pulang sekarang. _Nan, Gwenchana_. Tubuhku sudah tidak selemas dua hari yang lalu." Ujarnya, sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ji Yool yang lembut.

Putri cantiknya itu kini tengah melipat selimut membantu pengasuhnya membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang di bawa ke rumah sakit selama _namja_ cantik itu harus di rawat selama lima hari.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Bawa aku masuk dan rasuki aku sampai aku menjeri-jerit!" Wanita jalang itu berujar dengan mulut kotornya.

"Apa pun maumu, _Baby_." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga wanita itu.

Yunho menendang pintu depan rumahnya dengan kaki. Ahra merangkulkan lengan pada lehernya, menggesekkan panggulnya pada selangkangan Yunho. Sesaat Yunho tersentak. Biasanya, apa yang di lakukan Ahra itu sudah cukup membuatnya tegak setengah tiang, tapi entah kenapa tidak terjadi apa pun di bawah pingganya itu.

"Tunjukkan dadamu," ujar Yunho, dengan suara yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak kedengaran seperti suaranya sendiri.

Setelah Ahra melepas pakaiannya. Tangan Yunho langsung menyambar payudaranya. Ia meremas payudara yang masih terbungkus bra itu dengan cepat, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terangsang. Rasanya juga tidak seperti dada Jaejoong yang walau pun tidak sebesar dada Ahra, namun dada berisi _namja_ cantik itu terasa alami di tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata musangnya erat-erat. _'Berhentilah memikirkan Jaejoong!'_

Ia menyambar pinggang Ahra, dan menyeret mereka ke sofa. Yunho menghempaskan tubuh dan menyentaknya untuk naik ke pangkuannya. Ia mencumbukan bibir pada leher Ahra. Ia ingin merasakan sesuatu dari wanita ini, dan bukan dari Jaejoong. Setelah melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya, Ahra menggarukkan kuku menuruni dada Yunho. Ia menggoyangkan badan padanya, merintih dalam cumbuan Yunho. Ia sudah nyaris _orgasme_ hanya dengan menggesekkan tubuh pada _namja_ itu. Namun, Yunho tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak. Tidak begitu sebenarnya segala sesuatu yang selama ini dirasanya terhadap Jaejoong berdebur membanjirinya. Tawanya, senyumnya yang selalu malu-malu, suara gelak tawanya yang renyah menenggelamkan benaknya. Rasanya seakan Jaejoong berada dalam ruangan itu bersama Ji Yool putrinya. Ia dapat merasakan Jaejoong di sekelilingnya. Hidungnya merindukan harum tubuh Jaejoong yang lembut, sedangkan tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang pas dalam dekapannya.

Saat Yunho memberanikan diri menatap Ahra lagi, ia akhirnya merasakan sesuatu. Rasa jijik. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai bisa tiba pada titik ini? Apa yang merasukinya sampai berpikir bahwa membawa pulang Ahra adalah gagasan baik? Ia berusaha menahan rasa ingin muntah yang menjalari kerongkongannya, dan mendorong Ahra lepas dari pangkuannya.

Pada saat bersamaan, tangan Ahra meraba selangkangannya. Wanita berambut panjang itu tersentak ketika ia menemukan bahwa Yunho tidak terangsang. "Eh, ada apa ini?"

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan gemetaran dan mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ahra menelengkan kepala menatapnya. "Apa kau punya masalah impotensi atau sejenisnya?"

"Kuharap begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku sedang melakukan kesalahan terbesar sepanjang hidupku. Aku mencintai Jaejoong dan aku tidak mampu melakukan ini terhadapanya."

"Ah, jangan malu. Sayang, aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini."

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Changmin memarkirkan mobil miliknya di halaman luas rumah kakaknya.

"Jae _Hyung_, kau tunggulah di sini aku akan membantu Bibi dulu mengeluarkan barang-barang dibagasi. Yoolie-_ya_ jaga _Eomma_-mu jangan sampai ia keluar dengan tubuh lemasnya itu."

"Oke." Ji Yool mengacungkan kedua jempol mungilnya pada Changmin. Membuat _namja_ jangkung itu terkekeh dengan tingkah keponakannya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan itu.

Jaejoong berdecak. Ia mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling halaman. Alisnya berkerut ketika mendapati mobil Yunho yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Ia keluar dari mobil tanpa sepengetahuan Ji Yool yang tengah menggerutu karena salah satu lengan boneka _woody_ pemberian Jaejoong saat ulang tahunnya itu jahitannya rusak.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Berbagai bayangan berkelebat dalam benaknya. _'Bukankah ada rapat sampai malam, seharusnya ia masih dikantor. Tapi, kenapa ia sudah ada di rumah?'_

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaejoong mendorong pintu depan yang terbuka. Ruang tamu tampak gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang dari kandelar. Jantung Jaejoong sontak berhenti. Setengah mati ia berusaha bernapas dengan baik ketika melihat pemandangan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Yunho duduk di sofa selagi seorang wanita berambut panjang mengangkang di pangkuannya. Yunho memang masih sepenuhnya berpakaian, hanya saja kemejanya tak terkancing dan berantakan. Wanita itu, sebaliknya sudah melepas pakaiannya hingga menyisakkan celana dalamnya saja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho memegang lengan wanita itu seakan ia hendak mendorongnya menjauh dari pangkuannya.

Barang beberapa detik yang memilukan, Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap tak percaya. Ia mengerjap, berupaya menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk yang berlangsung di depan kedua matanya, namun sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, tak ada gunanya. Ini sungguh-sungguh nyata. _Namja_ yang ia cintai, ayah dari anaknya tengah bergumul dengan seorang wanita. Pekik tertahan keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Hyung_! Sudah kubilang un..." kata-kata Changmin menggantung di udara. Bibi pengasuh Ji Yool langsung menutup kedua mata nona mudanya itu cepat. Mata bambi Changmin kemudian berkilat marah melihat adegan tak pantas di depannya saat ini. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hendak melangkah menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah bergumul di atas sofa itu saat Jaejoong memegang tangannya yang terkepal dan menggeleng. Melarangnya.

Mendengar suara di belakang mereka, Yunho terperanjat. Saat ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sana, mata musangnya terbelalak ngeri, dan ia menahan napas. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Air mata menusuk dan menyengat matanya namun, Jaejoong tertawa bagai orang gila. "Sedang apa aku di sini? Kurasa pertanyaan yang lebih pantas adalah apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita jalang itu?"

Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar marah itu membuat Ahra menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersentak begitu matanya melihat sosok Jaejoong. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, memungut sepatu hak tingginya dan tergesa pergi dari rumah besar itu.

Dengan kaki lemas gemetaran, Jaejoong melangkah maju, menjembatani jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dan Yunho. Yunho bangkit dari sofa berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya. Saat Jaejoong berdiri di depannya, dan hanya menatap dalam bisu, Yunho menghela napas putus asa. "Katakan sesuatu."

Jaejoong mengangkat alis menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"_Molla_...apa pun, asal jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Kau memang _namja_ brengsek."

"Aku setuju tentang itu. Tapi, Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Jaejoong menutup kelopak mata dan menghembuskan napasnya lelah. "Kau berniat menidurinya sebelum kami datang."

"Berani sumpah, aku tidak berniat menidurinya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa, dan bahwa dia harus pergi. Demi tuhan!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang bergeming di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi tirus _namja_ cantik itu. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangannya bertubi-tubi. "Jae, kumohon, aku minta maaf!"

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho kasar. "Oh ya? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyesal, atau itu sekedar kata-kata yang kau pikir dapat kau lontarkan untuk memperbaikki hubungan kita?" Suara Jaejoong tersendat dengan isakan yang membuncah dari tenggorokkannya.

"_Eomma_..." Ji Yool menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong.

"Masuk ke kamarmu Ji Yool-_ah_." Perintah Yunho. Namun, Ji Yool tidak menggubris perkataan Yunho, ia hanya terdiam dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Yoolie-_ya_." Ujar Jaejoong.

Ji Yool menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mulai dikuasai amarah mengeraskan rahangnya melihat Ji Yool yang tidak mendengar perkataannya. "KUBILANG MASUK KE KAMARMU, JUNG JI YOOL!" Teriak Yunho murka. Membuat tubuh Ji Yool bergetar ketakutan. Dengan cepat Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh bergetar Ji Yool erat.

_BOUGH_

Sebuah bogem mentah dilayangkan Changmin pada perut Yunho. Membuat _namja_ musang itu jatuh terduduk sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa mual akibat pukulan Changmin yang keras itu. Changmin menatap kakak kandungnya itu dengan pandangan marah bercampur jijik.

"BAJINGAN KEPARAT! BERANI KAU BERTERIAK PADA PUTRIMU!" teriak Changmin lantang. Napasnya memburu menahan gejolak emosi pada sang kakak.

Yunho berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang kini terasa lemas. Tanpa menghiraukan Changmin, ia menatap Jaejoong. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami belakangan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendamping seperti yang kau butuhkan, Jae. Dan tekanan untuk berupaya mencapai itu betul-betul menghancurkanku. Terlebih saat tahu jika kau kini hamil anakku lagi. Itu membuatku semakin terbebani."

Jaejoong tidak memerdulikan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ia hanya terus merengkuh tubuh begetar Ji Yool. "Jadi, kau berniat mengatakan bahwa berusaha membina hubungan bersamaku justru mendorongmu untuk selingkuh dengan wanita lain, begitu?"

Tampang Yunho menjadi tersiksa. "Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku." Ia menggeleng keras-keras. "Aku mengacaukan segala yang harus kulakukan dan kukatakan. Dan kau membuat ini lebih sulit bagiku. Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah atas apa yang kulakukan."

"Lebih sulit bagimu?" tanya Jaejoong, nada suaranya melengking satu oktaf. "Bagaimana mungkin ini sulit bagimu? Akulah yang membuka diri untuk dilukai sesakit ini, padahal aku semestinya bisa menggunakan akal sehat. Sekarang aku sadar. Aku benar-benar orang terbodoh karena mau saja hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. " Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan terkepal.

Yunho melangkah mendekat, namun Jaejoong mundur dan menarik Ji Yool menjauhi Yunho. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuh kami setelah tanganmu menggerayangi pelacur itu."

"Jae, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Sudah kubilang aku menyesal. Aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk menebusnya."

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Yunho menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tanpa bergerak. "_Mwo_?"

"Kau betul-betul menutup diri secara emosional terhadapku sejak kita memutuskan untuk bersama. Jadi, jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh menyesal dan tidak ingin kami pergi, katakan. Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Saat Yunho dilanda kebimbangan, kepedihan yang menghujam pun merebak dan mencabik-cabik hati Jaejoong. Keheningan rumah itu menggema memenuhi benaknya bagai deru kereta api. Dengan air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dalam pipinya, Jaejoong berbalik lalu mengangkat Ji Yool dan menggedongnya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi, KIM JAEJOONG!"

Dengan cepat Changmin langsung menahan tubuh Yunho yang hendak mengejar Jaejoong dan Ji Yool.

"BRENGSEK LEPASKAN AKU, CHANGMIN-_AH_!" Changmin sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh besar Yunho yang terus meronta ingin lepas. Tetapi, ia mati-matian mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar _namja_ musang itu tidak bisa lolos.

Saat Jaejoong dan Ji Yool sampai ambang pintu, Yunho berkali-kali memanggil namanya dengan keras, namun Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu. Sudah cukup selama bertahun-tahun Jaejoong berusaha menjadi kekasih—walau tak dianggap—terbaik, ibu terbaik –walau ia seorang _namja_, dan menjadi yang terbaik disegala hal, jika ternyata yang dilakukannya itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Terlebih Yunho masih menutup rapat hatinya. Sehingga mendorong Jaejoong melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan...

Pergi dari kehidupan Yunho untuk selamanya...

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"KUBILANG BERHENTI! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Yunho itu. Setelah melewati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya ia menurunkan Ji Yool. Keberuntungan seperti memihak padanya sebuah taksi muncul dan ia pun tanpa ragu menghentikan taksi itu. Ia membuka pintu belakang taksi. Namun, tangannya yang hendak menarik Ji Yool agar masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam taksi terhenti. Ia mengernyit dan menatap putrinya dengan bingung.

"Yoolie-_ya_, cepat masuklah sebelum _Appa_-mu berhasil lepas dari Changmin _Samchon_." Ujarnya. Tetapi, Ji Yool hanya berdiri diam dan menggeleng. Membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"_Eomma_...Yoolie tidak bisa meninggalkan _Appa_..."

"_Ye?"_ mata bulat Jaejoong membelak. Seolah telinganya langsung berdengung tak bisa mendengar apa pun saat mendengar ucapan Ji Yool.

Gadis cantik itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan berat, "...jika kami berdua pergi tidak ada yang menemani _Appa_. _Eomma_ tidak akan kesepian. _Dongsaeng Baby,_ ada bersama _Eomma_. Pergilah bersama _Dongsaeng Baby_, biar Yoolie yang menemani _Appa_ di sini..."

Jaejoong tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya saat ini. Dunianya seakan runtuh dalam seketika saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir putrinya barusan. Jantungnya serasa di cabut paksa. Ia menatap Ji Yool dengan sendu dan terluka.

"KIM JAEJOONG! AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKANMU PERGI KEMANA PUN! CEPAT KEMBALI!"

Sontak Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang yang masih tertutup. Ji Yool mendorong Jaejoong dengan cepat ke dalam taksi. "Sepertinya _Appa_ sudah berhasil menumbangkan Min Chang _Samchon_." Ujarnya dengan senyum paksa.

Dengan linangan air mata Jaejoong menatap Ji Yool di samping jendela taksi yang terbuka. Ia mengelus pipi putih itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ji Yool mengukir senyum terindahnya untuk sang ibu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong.

"Jagalah kesehatan. Jangan sampai _Eomma_ sakit." Jaejoong mengangguk dengan tubuh dan suara bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Gadis itu menunduk tidak ingin melihat ke arah sang ibu "...dan...jangan pernah hubungi kami lagi apa pun yang terjadi nanti." Ujar Ji Yool dengan isakan dan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong sempat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan putrinya itu, namun setelah mencerna dengan baik makna kalimat tersebut ia pun lalu tersenyum di tengah isak tangisnya.

"_Eomma_ janji tidak akan menghubungi kalian."

Ji Yool hanya tidak ingin dirinya terlebih sang ayah mencari keberadaannya jika suatu saat nanti ia menghubungi mereka sebelum keadaan membaik dan Yunho benar-benar ingin kembali padanya karena ia memang benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong, bukan hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab yang selama ini di tunjukkannya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi."

"Apa pun yang terjadi..." balas Jaejoong mengulang kalimat Ji Yool.

"_Saranghae_..." Ji Yool mendongak, menatap Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya di dalam taksi yang mulai melaju.

"_NADO SARANGHAE, EOMAA!"_ teriaknya. Ia berlari mengejar taksi itu sebelum kemudian berhenti ketika taksi yang di tumpangi Jaejoong kian menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"JAEJOONG-_AH_! _ANDWE_! _KAJIMA_!" Yunho berteriak dan berlari bak kesetanan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki di tengah jalan.

Ckiiiitt

Ia hampir saja tertabrak mobil jika saja pengemudi mobil itu tidak menginjak pedal remnya dengan kuat. "_Ya! Michyeoseo?_" teriak pengemudi itu pada Yunho yang kini terduduk lemas di depan mobilnya.

"_Appa_!" Ji Yool berlari menghampiri Yunho meminta maaf pada pengemudi itu lalu menuntun sang ayah ke sisi jalan.

"_Appa_, _Gwenchana_?" Setengah sadar Yunho mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya pada Ji Yool yang kini menangkup kedua pipi pucatnya.

Yunho membelakan mata musangnya. Ia menolehkan matanya ke segala arah mencari sosok Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah! Kim Jaejoong, kau di mana? Ayo keluar jangan bersembunyi. Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Kim Jaejoong!"

"Appa..." Ji Yool terisak, tangannya memeluk kepala Yunho. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan sang ayah yang meracau tidak jelas bagai orang gila. Untung saja keadaan di perumahan _elite_ ini memang selalu sepi di siang mau pun malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, _mian...mian...mianhae_. _D__orawajyo_, _jebbal_. _Saranghae_..."

Ji Yool terisak hebat saat mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan sang ayah dengan begitu lirih. Tangannya pun semakin erat mendekap kepala Yunho.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Fiuhhh~ ngusap keringat. Akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya git bisa menyelesaikan bab akhir FF ini. Maafkan updatenya telat, karena terkena demam WB yang sangat parah. Bagaimana? Nyesek gak tuh akhirnya? Apa bisa dibilang tragis, ya? Atau gantung? Gak apa-apalah ya yang penting udah tamat. Muehehehe ketawa setan... **

**~TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF GIT YANG GAJE INI~**

**#Maafkan maafkan tadi git lupa gak ngucapin terima kasih#**

**~Annyeong~**

_**Bandung, 15 November 2014**_

_**10:20 AM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Missing You**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance****, Angst, Hurt****, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**_**AND THIS STORY IS MINE.**_

**Warning : BOY X BOY, MPREG, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~EPILOG (Part-1)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho duduk di samping jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Mengabaikan tirai putih transparan yang terlihat melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam dan gelegar suara petir yang menyambar. Diiringi kilatan cahaya putih yang sesekali menerangi kegelapan di dalam kamar besar dan megahnya itu. Yunho memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menggigiti kukunya dengan gemetar. Liquid bening terus mengalir dalam mata musangnya yang kian memerah. Ia menangis tanpa isakan dengan kedua bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

_BRAAAKKK!_

Gebrakan keras dari pintu yang terbuka tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari keterpurukkannya.

Mr. Jung perlahan melangkah menghampiri Yunho yang tak sedikit pun menghiraukan kehadirannya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho dan menatap kondisi putra sulungnya itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Mr. Jung sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Changmin beberapa jam yang lalu tentang penyebab kondisi Yunho saat ini. Ia sungguh sangat kecewa dan menyesalkan atas tindakan yang putra sulungnya lakukan terhadap Jaejoong. Padahal, dari awal ia sudah mewanti-wanti _namja_ musang itu agar tidak keras kepala dan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, sehingga kejadian ini pun mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena ia tahu dan yakin di lubuk hati Yunho yang paling dalam, putranya itu mencintai Jaejoong, bahkan amat sangat mencintai _namja_ berkulit putih itu. Namun, demikian ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibalik semua sikap kekeraskepalaan dan ketidakjujuran putra sulungnya.

"Berdiri." Satu kata bernada tegas akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Mr. Jung setelah beberapa saat hanya berdiri diam memerhatikan putranya.

"Kubilang berdiri, Jung Yunho!" teriak Mr. Jung yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tetapi, Yunho masih tidak menghiraukannya. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu kini malah menenggelamkan kepala kecilnya di atas lututnya yang ditekuk. Membuat Mr. Jung semakin geram. Ia pun kemudian menarik lengan kekar Yunho untuk berdiri dan menyeret tubuh besarnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tersadar oleh perlakuan ayahnya, Yunho berbalik dan melihat sang ayah sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka. Rasa takut mulai menyergap Yunho saat melihat kilatan amarah yang terpancar di mata tua sang ayah. Belum pernah sekali pun selama hidupnya ia melihat sang ayah yang begitu sangat marah seperti saat ini, sekalipun ia pernah membuat kesalahan fatal ayahnya itu hanya mendiamkannya tanpa amarah. Walaupun ia yakin rasa kesal dan amarah pasti di rasakan ayahnya saat itu.

Setelah menyalakan shower, Mr. Jung kembali menarik lengan Yunho dan mendorongnya ke bawah pancuran air. Air sedingin es membasahi Yunho. Melewati bajunya, dan setiap tetes air yang membasahi tubuhnya itu terasa bagaikan sebuah pisau bergerigi menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

Yunho mencoba keluar, tapi Mr. Jung membanting pintu kaca itu menutup. "Kau akan tetap di dalam sana sampai kau sadar dan menceritakan apa yang telah kau sembunyikan selama ini!"

Kata-kata Mr. Jung lebih membuat Yunho membeku daripada air dingin yang menyiraminya. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia telah menyakiti Jaejoong membuat rasa pedih atas penyesalan bergetar di dalam hatinya.

Yunho menunduk dan berdiri di bawah pancuran air shower, membiarkan air sedingin es itu menyengatnya seperti pecutan dari cambuk. Dan ia pun berharap air itu memang sebuah cambuk. Ia layak mendapatkan cambukkan untuk semua yang telah ia katakan dan lakukan pada Jaejoong selama ini dan secara tak langsung juga pada Ji Yool. Hukuman fisik merupakan sebuah pelepasan untuk mengurangi siksaan emosional dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah mulai sadar?" Mr. Jung bertanya setelah beberapa menit mendiamkan Yunho.

"_Ye_, _Abeoji_," Yunho berkata lirih di bawah siraman air dingin.

"Bagus. Aku akan membuat kopi. Kutunggu kau di bawah saat kau sudah siap untuk bicara."

Yunho menggigit bibir hatinya. Ia tak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari ayahnya untuk membantu bagaimanapun caranya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali.

Mr. Jung berbalik hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ketika tiba-tiba Yunho memanggil dan menghentikan langkahnya, "_Abeoji_..." _namja_ paruh baya itu berdiri diam menunggu Yunho meneruskan ucapannya. "_Gowawo_." Mr. Jung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membalas ucapan terima kasih Yunho dengan senyuman hangat, setelahnya ia kembali melangkah.

Blam

Bruk

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin dan membiarkan dirinya untuk tetap di bawah siraman air sampai pikirannya benar-benar jernih.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Selang 30 menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terbungkus _bathrobe_. Lalu, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam digital di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur yang menunjukan pukul 02:15 AM.

Yunho melangkah ke sebuah ruangan di dalam kamar tidurnya. Setelah menutup pintu, kakinya melangkah mendekati salah satu lemari pakaian yang menyimpan berlipat-lipat pakaian tidurnya.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak hendak mengambil salah satu pakaian tidurnya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat tumpukan piama dengan corak lucu terlipat rapi di samping tumpukan pakaian miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia lalu mengambil salah satu piama itu dan mendekapnya erat. Ia dapat merasakan aroma vanilla yang khas menguar dari piama itu. Membuat matanya mulai memanas dan perlahan air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi saat hatinya kian merindukkan kehangatan dari pemilik piama itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Saat Yunho sampai di ruang keluarganya, Mr. Jung sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil menikmati segelas kopi. Sebuah senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya. "Maaf, aku harus 'memandikanmu' ditengah malam begini."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya. _Abeoji_ seharusnya menghukumku lebih dari itu."

Mr. Jung terkekeh dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Aku melukai orang- orang yang paling aku sayangi." Lanjut Yunho dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mr. Jung menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Tapi, akankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kau menceritakan apa yang kau sembunyikan padaku, Yunho?"

Yunho tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Mr. Jung dengan wajah terkejut.

Seolah tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Yunho, Mr. Jung dengan santainya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap Yunho dengan serius, "Sebelum aku menawarkan bantuan, aku harus tahu satu hal."

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi bingung, "Apa itu?" katanya parau.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin Jaejoong kembali karena kau mencintainya, atau karena kau merasa bersalah?"

Yunho tersentak oleh pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Mr. Jung.

"Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, Yun. Apakah kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Jaejoong dan anak-anakmu kelak atau tidak? Maksudku, kebanyakan lelaki yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta tidak kabur dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan wanita lain."

Air mata terasa panas menyengat di mata Yunho. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya, _Abeoji_. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya." Ia mengelap air matanya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Walaupun aku tak bisa mengucapkannya saat itu atau bahkan malam ini saat dia menginginkannya. Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong."

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini kau selalu berbohong dan tidak mengatakan perasaanmu itu pada Jaejoong?"

Seketika, tubuh Yunho menegang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin pun perlahan mulai bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Membuat Mr. Jung merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perubahan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa selama ini kau selalu berbohong dan tidak mengatakan perasaanmu itu pada Jaejoong? Jung Yunho!" ulang Mr. Jung dengan sedikit keras.

"Itu karena Kim Kangin. Ayah biologis dari Kim Jaejoong."

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya sambil menggigiti bibir merahnya dengan gelisah. Perutnya merasa perih karena lapar. Ia ingat belum memakan apa pun hari ini. Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya berharap ada sedikit uang yang ia simpan, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Tidak ada barang lagi yang bisa ia jual atau tukar untuk membeli makanan. Satu-satunya barang yang melekat di tubuhnya hanya jam tangan, itu pun sudah ia berikan untuk membayar taksi tadi. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjual ponsel yang dipeganggnya, namun ia langsung menepisnya. Ia sedang menunggu panggilan dari Yoochun atau Junsu. Jika ia menjual ponselnya, kedua sahabatnya itu akan sulit mencari keberadaannya yang saat ini duduk di salah satu bangku di depan sebuah mini market.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat mobil sahabatnya berhenti di seberang jalan. Junsu lah yang pertama keluar dari mobil disusul Yoochun. _Namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu terlihat senang saat melihat sosok Jaejoong di depan mini market itu.

"Jae!" panggil Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya itu. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Yoochun pun ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Ia senang saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Namun, senyumnya langsung memudar ketika tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria berjas hitam membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan sebuah sapu tangan, membuat Jaejoong jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan membawa _namja_ cantik itu ke dalam sebuah van hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mini market itu.

Seketika Junsu berteriak histeris. Ia berusaha mengejar van hitam itu, namun naas mobil itu sudah pergi jauh dari hadapannya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunho dan Mr. Jung serentak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari ayah dan sang kakak, dengan santainya _namja_ jangkung itu berjalan kemudian duduk di samping Mr. Jung.

"_Wae_? Kau terkejut karena aku mengetahuinya, _Hyung_." Ucap Changmin dengan sinis.

Mr. Jung mengerutkan alisnya menatap Yunho dan Changmin bergantian. "Apa maksudmu, Changmin-_ah_?" tanyanya, pada putra bungsunya yang masih memasang wajah sinisnya pada Yunho.

"Aku yakin _Abeoji_ tahu Kim Kangin yang kumaksud. Orang terkaya ke tiga di Jepang saat ini. Istrinya meninggal karena kesalahan seseorang di masa lalu. Dia tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang anak remaja yang saat itu masih duduk dikelas dua SMP. Anak itu bersama temannya yang bernama Donghae mengendarai mobil dengan ugal-ugalan karena pengaruh alkohol. Anak itu dan temannya hanya mengalami luka kecil di tubuhnya, sedangkan istri Kim Kangin meninggal seketika. Saat itu, Kim Kangin sangat marah dan tidak terima atas kematian istrinya. Dia ingin kedua anak itu, terutama anak yang mengendarai mobil itu dihukum seberat-beratnya. Tetapi, berapa pun usahanya untuk mencebloskan kedua anak remaja itu, berakhir sia-sia. Karena ayah anak yang bernama Donghae mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di kepolisian. Jadi, polisi menganggap kasus itu sebagai kenakalan remaja saja, hanya karena memang kedua anak itu masih di bawah umur dan langsung menutup kasus itu." Jelas Changmin dengan menekankan setiap kata 'anak remaja'.

Mr. Jung terbelalak ia sungguh tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah yang baru saja di ceritakan Changmin. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Seolah tersangka yang sudah pasrah menerima hukuman apa pun atas tuduhan kebenaran yang ditunjukkan padanya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang masalah ini. Yunho kau-."

"_Mianhae_. Aku salah. _Mianhae_ _Abeoji_." Yunho berlutut memohon ampun di hadapan Mr. Jung. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam tangisan penyesalan.

"Tidak, Yunho. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik. Bagaimana jika nanti aku mati lalu bertemu ibumu. Aku sungguh merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Istriku maafkan suamimu yang tidak becus ini."

Mr. Jung memukul-mukul kedua pahanya dengan kepalan tangan. Ia terisak pedih karena merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak-anaknya.

Changmin hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata memerah menahan air mata dan emosi yang menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia bangkit. Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Yunho dan melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada rahang Yunho dengan keras. Beruntung Yunho jatuh menimpa karpet tebal yang terhampar di ruangan itu. _Namja_ bermata musang itu hendak bangkit, namun Changmin menahan tubuhnya dan melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah tampannya.

"Changmin! Hentikan!" interupsi Mr. Jung. Namun, seolah kerasukan setan ia menulikan teriakan ayahnya dan terus memukul Yunho dengan mambabi buta.

Pukulannya baru berhenti saat tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celananya berbunyi.

Ia melepaskan Yunho dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

[Min! Jae _Hyung_, Min, dia...dia...]

Terdengar suara Junsu yang terputus-putus karena isakan tangisnya di seberang sana.

"Ada apa dengan Jae _Hyung_? Kalian sudah menjemputnya, kan?"

[_Mianhae_, Changmin-_ah_ kami terlambat menjemput Jaejoong.]

Kali ini suara Yoochun lah yang terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

[Kami sudah menemukan dia untuk menjempunya, namun saat kami akan menghampirinya di depan mini market, tiba-tiba dua orang pria berjas hitam membekap Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam van hitam. Mereka menculik Jaejoong, Min.]

"_MWO_? Apa maksudmu Yoochun _Hyung_? Bagaimana bisa Jae _Hyung_ diculik?" ucapan Changmin sontak membuat Yunho dan Mr. Jung terkejut. Terutama Yunho yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia buru-buru bangkit, lalu seketika merebut ponsel Changmin. "Jangan membual untuk menyembunyikan Jaejoong dariku. Cepat katakan di mana Jaejoong sekarang!"

[Aku tidak berbohong, Yun, sungguh. Saat aku dan Junsu akan men-.]

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU, PARK YOOCHUN. KATAKAN SAJA DI MANA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN JAEJOONG!"

[Demi tuhan, Yunho. Kami tidak menyembunyikan Jaejoong di mana pun. Dia di bekap oleh dua orang pria berjas hitam saat kami akan menjemputnya di depan mini market.]

_PRAAAAK_

Yunho membanting ponsel Changmin ke sembarang arah. Emosi mulai menguasai dirinya saat ini terlihat dari napasnya yang mulai tersenggal dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Kim Kangin. Pasti dia yang telah meculik Jae _Hyung_." Ucap Changmin.

"Brengsek! Akan kubunuh dia!" Yunho hendak melangkah ketika tangisan Ji Yool di lantai atas menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketiga _namja_ bermarga Jung itu, lalu dengan tergesa segera berlari menuju kamar Ji Yool yang berada di lantai atas.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yunho datang pertama di kamar bernuansa biru-pink itu. Ia segera menghampiri putri kecilnya yang terlihat menangis keras dipelukkan pengasuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho dengan napas memburu.

Ji Yool menghentikan tangisannya, walau sesekali sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia lalu menarik dirinya dari pelukan pengasuhnya. Ia mendongak menatap Yunho. Kemudian, tangisnya pecah kembali saat melihat wajah sang ayah yang dipenuhi luka lebam akibat dari pukulan Changmin tadi.

Yunho mengambil alih Ji Yool dari sang pengasuh. Ketika Ji Yool sudah berada dalam pelukannya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh putrinya bergetar dan suhu tubuhnya pun terasa panas. Yunho kemudian membawa Ji Yool ke atas kasur bermaksud untuk menidurkannya. Namun, Ji Yool mempererat pelukannya pada leher Yunho.

"_Ani_, Yoolie ingin bersama _Appa_. Yoolie tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. _Appa_ tidak boleh pergi, hiks." Ucapnya sembari menyurukkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ayah.

Hati Yunho terasa perih melihat kondisi lemah putrinya yang sedang demam itu. Ia mengelus rambut halus serupa ibunya itu dengan lembut. "Tidak, sayang, _Appa_ tidak akan pergi. _Appa_ akan selalu bersamamu," ujarnya meyakinkan Ji Yool sambil mengecup puncak kepala malaikat kecilnya itu bertubi-tubi. "Tapi, kau demam, sayang. Kau harus berbaring dan meminum obat."

"Nona, sudah meminum obatnya tadi, Tuan." Ucap bibi pengasuh.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang kau harus tidur dan beristirahat."

"Tidak mau. Yoolie tidak mau tidur. Yoolie ingin bersama _Appa_."

"_Appa_ tidak akan pergi. _Appa_ akan menemanimu tidur, sayang."

Dirasa sang putri sudah mengerti. Perlahan, Yunho pun membaringkan Ji Yool di tempat tidur. Lalu, setelahnya ia berbaring di samping Ji Yool dan mendekap putri cantiknya itu dengan hati-hati.

Mr. Jung, Changmin, dan bibi pengasuh yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan padangan sedih. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka pun mulai meninggalkan kedua ayah dan anak itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang memasuki 53 tahun itu, menatap nanar seorang _namja_ cantik yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Ia memegang tangan yang terbalut kulit putih itu dengan erat. Sesekali ia mengecup tangannya dan membelai rambut halus _namja_ cantik itu dengan begitu sayang.

"Mulai sekarang Appa janji akan menjaga dan melindungimu dari orang-orang yang akan menyakitimu. Appa tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu lagi pada _namja_ brengsek yang sudah membunuh ibumu. Appa akan membuat _namja_ itu membayar atas semua yang telah dia lakukan pada kau dan ibumu. Appa akan menghancurkannya sampai dia menyesal telah lahir ke dunia ini. Appa janji." Ujarnya.

Sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar itu, ia memandang wajah rupawan putranya dengan tatapan lembut penuh kerinduan dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman sayang pada dahi _namja_ cantik itu.

Begitu _namja_ paruh baya itu menutup pintu dari luar, seorang pria berjas hitam menghampirinya.

"Tuan, helikopter sudah di siapkan."

"Kerja bagus, Siwon. Persiapkan semuanya, setengah jam lagi aku dan putraku akan berangkat menggunakan helikopter itu menuju Incheon _airpot_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan jangan timpuk git karena cerita yang lebih ngawur dan semakin gaje. Imajinasi git hanya dapat menghasilkan cerita seperti ini. Git sengaja membuat jalan ceritanya semakin rumit, karena jika cerita ini selesai (END) dengan menggunakan orang ketiga atau Yunho yang masih mencintai wanita lain, itu terlalu klise. Jadi, jika bosan dan merasa cerita ini aneh atau apalah silahkan tinggalkan saja cerita ini. Sekali lagi git minta maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan chingu-chingu yang selama ini sudah menunggu...**

**See Youuu... :* **

**~TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH MENUNGGU (walau hasilnya mengecewakan) MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAVORITKAN FF GIT YANG GAJE INI~**

_**Bandung, 13 Mei 2015**_

_**02:40 PM**_


End file.
